Routines contemplating the exercising of fingers against the resistance of springs are embodied in the construction and operational mode of prior art hand exercising devices, as exemplified by the hand exercising device illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,651 issued to Donald Norman on Jun. 12, 1973 for “Finger, Hand And Forearm Developer”.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional finger/hand exercisers, and to provide an apparatus which can be used to independently exercise fingers or compress the entire apparatus for complete hand and forearm strengthening.